


The Lucky One

by keepyourcool



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourcool/pseuds/keepyourcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the coldness of my world, warmth seeped through, melting the walls of ice that I built.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. No profit is being made off of this.

**Tell me something**

**When the rain falls on my face**

**How do you quickly replace it with**

**A golden summer smile**

The rain feels like icicles on my skin. I'm completely drenched. My breaths are accented by the puffs of smoke coming from my shivering form, passing through my mouth. I have been standing here for an hour, staring at the two slabs of marble in front of me. I still couldn't believe that the war is over. Harry Potter has finally defeated Voldemort. The Dark Lord will never rise again.

I should be happy, you say. But I can't. I'm completely alone in this world. The Dark was defeated but I'm still enveloped in it.

Both of my parents died at the final battle at Hogwarts while helping the Light. I saw with my own eyes how my father's body slumped to the ground, hit with the Killing Curse. I saw my mother cry in anguish as she ran over him, protecting his body from being trampled on. I couldn't do anything when another green light emanated from a wand of another Death Eater, pulling my mother's essence, leaving her body bare.

I tried to reach them but I was blocked by the another Death Eater. I wanted to cry at that time but I couldn't. I was in the middle of a battle and soft hearts and mourning didn't belong there.

I'm woken from my musings when I feel the rain stops its torture on my body. I look up and see a red umbrella sheltering me from the rain. Then, I felt her small, delicate hand wrapped on my own. How could something so small be so warm and so strong? I looked at our intertwined hands, then at the face of the woman beside me. Her riotous brown curls look lovely in the rain.  Her eyes are puffy and a bit red, but they don't lose their vitality. What struck me the most, though, is the small smile gracing her face, reassuring me that everything will be okay.

Amidst the coldness of my world, warmth seeped through, melting the walls of ice that I built.

No. I'm wrong.

I'm not alone. Not anymore.

**Tell me something**

**When I'm feeling tired and afraid**

**How do you know just what to say**

**To make everything alright?**

I've had enough. No matter what I do, no matter how genuine my intentions are, people will never change their perceptions of me and of my family. I can take their insults but to taint the memories of my parents who gave their lives for a good cause, a greater cause, that I won't tolerate.

I'm tired of the stares and the looks of people who refuse to open their minds; glares that told the receiver that you're not one of them, that you are hated, that you cause disgust. All of these stemming from bigotry and prejudice.

I cradle my head with my hands. What will she say? I know that she's weary from all this commotion. I'm afraid that she'll grow tired of defending and standing up for me. She has suffered enough. All her life she has done what is good, what is just and right. She doesn't deserve this, this kind of life connected with the likes of me.

People are saying that I'm marrying the War Heroine because I needed to boost my reputation. They say that I'm using her; others even suggested that I'm forcing her.

This is not what I want for my love, my sun, my hope. I want her to walk the streets smiling, not frowning at people who insult me. I want to hear her laughter and not her defense for me.

I clutch my hair tightly, channeling my anger, frustration, helplessness and fear in that simple action. I feel the coming of pain, welcoming it even, seeing that it is the only way I know I could release my frustrations.

But then I feel warm hands prying my own open, disentangling my fingers on my hair.

I didn't resist. Instead, I listened.

"Draco." She kneels before me, cupping my face in her comforting hands. Her warm, chocolate eyes captured my cold, grey ones.

We are totally opposites of each other.

"Draco," she repeats a little harder, coaxing me to look at her directly. "I love you," she whispered.

Instantly, every hurt, every pain, every doubt, is gone. How could three simple words give so much reassurance and comfort?

Her eyes becomes softer as mine blurs. I look at her intently, letting the tears fall. Like mine, weary is evident in her eyes, but the ever-present warmth lingers.

She lets me look at her soul as I allow her to look into mine.

"I love you, too. " I answer.

She envelops me in a warm hug which I answer with equal ardor.

**I don't think that you even realize**

**The joy that you make me feel when I'm inside**

**Your universe**

I couldn't think of a single word that will describe what I'm seeing right now. I know that there are fifty people in my mother's garden but all I could see is her. A soft glow is coming from her form. Her white dress billows in the soft wind of spring. She looks stunning, beautiful. Her brown curls bounce at her back, swaying with the breeze. Her eyes sparkle with her unsuppressed smile.

I don't know what to feel or what I'm supposed to do. I stand here rooted, staring at her walking up to me to finally seal our promise to each other. It's as if we are the only people at that point. Nothing will stop us now. Our waiting will be finally over. We will become one. And I will be the happiest man.

I take her warm hand in mine when she finally reaches my end of the aisle. We look at each other and silently conversing with each other. Her eyes convey promise, joy, faithfulness, love. Her hands are trembling slightly but her lips curve up in a reassuring smile. I look at her lovingly, telling her the joy that's building up in my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. I try to tell her that I'm thankful that she has accepted me, that she has allowed me in her world, in her universe.

**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious**

**I hate to break it to you but it's just**

**The other way around**

I don't know how someone like me could be so blessed in finding a person like her. I stare at her sleeping form beside me. She's breathing softly and evenly. Her warm breath tickles my chest. I caress her silky hair, smelling it, and smile at the thought that she is finally mine, that I will spend the rest of my days with the love of my life.

I pull her closer to mine, locking her small figure in my arms. She fits perfectly in my embrace. I kiss her brow and her eyes slowly open up. She smiles at me, warming my heart. I smile back and kiss her lips gently.

We stare at each other for some time. Basking in the love and comfort that both of us offer to each other.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much." I said while I caress her face.

I'm so open to her now. I learn to savor every moment with the people I care about. I plan on showering her with love. I won't be the git that I was when we were  kids. I will pleasure her with every possible way that I know.

"I love you more, you ferret," she say teasingly, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, so I'm the ferret now. Hm? I'll show you how a ferret responds to teasing."

I went on top of her, careful not to crush her, and showered her face and neck with small kisses that elicited small squeals from her. I stopped when I felt her hand slightly pushing my chest. I looked at her eyes and saw them brimming with tears.

"What's the matter, love? Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, Draco. I just..I'm just so happy that we're finally married. I promise you that I will love you and only you. I will give you everything I have, everything that you ask of me. You're so important to me, you know that, right? I can't imagine living without you." She said, tears finally escaping from her eyes into our pillow.

I looked at my love and felt my chest clench tightly at the weight of her words. Didn't she know that it's the other way around? She saved me from myself. I was unwanted and alone, while she was surrounded with love and affection from her friends. But despite of that, she saw me, offered me her help, and rescued me from the gloom that was slowly eating me up.

I touched her eyes and cheeks, wiping her tears away. I kissed her languidly, savoring her sweet taste. I stopped to gain my breath.

"I love you too, Hermione." I looked at her eyes. "You are the most important person in my life. I will never be where I am right now without you. I would probably be dead if you didn't help me back then. Don't' cry, love, it hurts me to see you so." I wipe another set of tears from her eyes.

"From now on, we will be together. I promise. I love you, my heart." I kiss her again, caress her and show her how much she means to me.

**You can thank your stars all you want but**

**I'll always be the lucky one**

Ten years has passed since the glorious day that I married her. Not a day pass by without her being grateful in one way or another to me, thanking me that I  married her, expressing gratitude that I had given her two wonderful children.

She can't seem to see that between the two of us I am the luckier one. I feel complete with her and with our children in my life. I continue to struggle to be the best husband to her, and the most understanding and loving father to our kids. Gone are the days that I only think of myself. They come first with everything.

She has shown me the simple wonders of life, of being happy, of being contented with being surrounded with people that care about you, of being vulnerable to the people that you trust and who trusted you back.

Every day that I look into her eyes, every day that I see her warm smiles, every day that I hear her laughter resound in our home, I know that I made the right choice. And I am thankful to the stars, to the heavens, that I was given the chance to be happy.

I'm not lucky. Luck is so trivial a word. I am blessed and I couldn't ask for more.

**You can thank your stars all you want but**

**I'll always be the lucky one**

**I'll always be the lucky one**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on a song entitled Your Universe by Rico Blanco.


End file.
